


Time Makes You Numb

by RavenSilverkin



Series: Numb Immortal [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, I hope he is not a Gary Stu, Immortal Male OC, M/M, POV Male Character, Slow Burn, Smut, immortal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSilverkin/pseuds/RavenSilverkin
Summary: Walking on the face of the earth for a couple hundred years already, Julian never thought that it would come to this.These things came back to life, but they were not like him. Their only goal is to blindly attack and eat the living.Trying to keep himself from becoming completely numb for all the horrors in this new world,he tries to help where he can. Maybe he will find reasons to be able to keep on truly feeling....I'm bad at summaries...





	1. Human contact. Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be my first real Fanfiction on this page. Hope you will like it.  
> I have a Beta reader, but we both aren't native English speakers, so I apologize beforehand for all the errors you will find. :D
> 
> Oh Also! This work was inspired by Blessing or a Curse? by btwkris and the TV Series Forever.

Julians shoulder was killing him. Climing that high into the tree last night maybe hadn't been that great of an idea.He slowly tested how good he could move his arm. It seemed to work just fine, even though he felt a small piercing pain. However, he concluded that it should be fine, if he didn't strain it to much for the next couple of days.  
Standing at the bottom of the tree he has slept in last night, he looked around and picked up his possetions. A big backpack which helt some food, water, a little first aid kit,some other handy stuff for an emergency and one of his favourite books. Even though it was quit heavy he just couldn't through it away. It was the only thing that could really make him happy, especally in dark times like these.

  
After checking his backpack, that everything was inside he put it on and then pulled his dagger and machete holsters tighter. Making sure they where secure. Being happy for everything being intact he started slowly walking closer to the gasstation he scouted out yesterday from the treeline. There were some Growlers,but most of them didn't really post any real threat to him, because they were occupied with a corpse of some animal. At least he hoped it was not some poor bastard that got suprised. He absolutely wouldn't try to find out what it is, so he silently walked closer to the entrance.

Glancing inside and listening for some groans.Concentrating very hard he could make out maybe three or four. So he crouched down and began inching into the small shop. The first one was very easy to kill for him, because it stood in a corner with its back to him.The next two Growlers where a little bit more tricky,because of them standing very close to each other. But after waiting for a little bit, he put them down too. He couldn't really locate where the fourth one was, so he started to put some snacks, water and a lot of sweets into his bagback. He also got some batteries for his flashlight and a comic he found interesting.

  
Finishing his scavenging in the gasstation he went infront of the counter in the direction of the exist.He nearly got a heartattack, because of a Growler lunging at him from behind the counter. He flinshed back a little from shock then graped its rotten skull which still had some tufts of hairs left and stabed it with a dagger in his left hand. When it was dead he ripped the dagger out and let the courpse fall onto the counter. He then hurried out of the shop. Going past the Growlers which were still on the ground enjoying their feast. The horrible smell almost made him gag,so he moved faster away from them.

  
Further down the road he saw a hairdresser. For a short time he though about getting some hairdye, but then remembered it what kind of world he now was and how stupid that idea was. He mourned the fun he could have had for a short time but then made his way to some houses that looked secure enought to stay there for some days. He walked around for some weeks until he found this small place yesterday. A lot of people must have fled before the infection reached this place so there wheren't many Growlers around and some shops still had good supplies.

  
Reaching the place he wanted to secure he listened at the door for some time,but heard nothing and tested the door. Luckily for him it was open,so he let himself in.Closing the door slowly behind him he kept on listening for some sounds from a Growler or possibly a living person,but he still heard nothing. So he quietly started to go through every room to make sure he was safe. After that he went up the stairs and started barricading the stairs, to make it harder for enemys to surprise him. The staircase was very narrow, so it didn't take that long.  
Feeling kind of safe he went to the walk-in wardrobe,walked in and locked it from the inside.Interested he started digging through some of the clothes hanging around in there. He whistles surprised, when he found a black belt from gucci with a silver buckle and a black leatherjacket. He couldn't resist this opportunity, so he put them on. The jacket was of very good quality, it should be able to save his ass from a Growler bite. If the world hadn't gone to shit he would have never bought something as stupidly expensive as this. Well, thinking about it he would have probably tried to steal it. There where some good things about this new world and he couldn't help to grin a little. Then he remembered a good friend from his past that got angry at him from being so nonchalant about taking things from people. His grin turned into a frown. He stoped snooping around and began building a nest from all the clothes within this room. Having finished that, he went into the bedroom and took the blanket from the twinsized bed,bringing it into his little sleeping place.

  
Locking the door again he set down in his clothes nest. He searched through his bagpack and took out a can of mandarins and a fork. Opening the can he started to eat slowly. This small meal left him still hungry, but it had to be enough for now. He took one of his water bottles and took some sips from it. Taking a handmirror he looked at himself for the first time in a few months and he had to hold a gasp. His brown hair was darkend from mud and grime and far longer than he remembered. He started to open his very loose bun and made a new one to keep his hair out of his face ,unable to be grabed by enemys. He wasn't able to look himself in the eyes in the mirror for too long. The skyblue color of them felt far too cold.  
Softly sighing to himself he put the mirror away and started to lay down. Staring at the ceiling, he slowly got tired and fell into a light and fitful sleep.

Being awoken by a roar of an engine, he shot up from his resting place. He froze and started to listen if it went through this place. Silently cursing his bad luck, he heard how it stoped somewhere on the street near his house.  
He hastitly started packing his things and putting on all of his weapons. Giving out a hiss he put his hand at his slightly damaged shoulder.Taking deep breaths he started to calm himself a little. He went out of his hiding place and sneaked to the window. Looking out of it he saw two men near a motorcycle. Fuck. He thought to himself. They looked like trouble. He had to hope for them to go away or he had to try to get away.

Stopping his thoughtprocess he moved it in another direction. Maybe he should try to talk to them. Being without human contact for some months, he felt his sanity slipping day by day. Honestly, he didn't actuelly have to fear anything. Death wasn't exactly permanent for him.

  
Having made his mind up he hid his belongings and only took his machete and a dagger,which he hid in his boot, with him to meet the strangers. Getting downstairs he sneaked to the side of the gardenwall and jumped over it. Only to be met with an arrowhead pointed at his face,when he looked up. Blue eyes pierced into his. Darker and a little warmer then his own,but still holding determination and strengh. The Crossbowguy shoved his arrow a little more into Julians face and growled out a question. So quiet he almost couldn't hear it. ''Who're you?"


	2. New Friends (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finally has his first contact with other people after a very long time of being alone.   
> Hopefully, it will all turn out ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure about how this chapter turned out,   
> but I still hope that you will like it.   
> I'll be happy about every feedback. :D

''Who're you?",growled out the crossbow-wielding guy in front of him. From shock or from awe, he couldn't figure out which, he kept staring into this strangers eyes. After a couple of awkward seconds, he found his voice again. "Ähm...I'm Julian. Hi” Wow great job there, this blue-eyed stranger will never think that he is creepy. Julian wanted to stand up, but crossbow guy immediately shoved the arrowhead directly into his cheek. That made Julian flinch back and sit down again. The stranger kept looking at him for a few seconds and then looked over his shoulder to the other man, that now appeared in the alley. That one got over to them with a huge grin. Julian instantly thought it looked kind of strange and forced.

"Now if that isn't a great sight to see! A survivor! Daryl look! This one seems to be pretty well fed.” The newly named Daryl seemed to listen to this other guy quietly and made some space so he was able to reach Julian. Some distance away he crouched down toward Julians eye-level. Julian immediately shifted his gaze to the new possible threat and also stared into this one's eyes.

"So tell me, rich kid, where your stash is. Ya look pretty well of and wouldn't mind sharing, right?” Julian didn't really get what this stranger was saying for a moment. When he did he wanted to refuse at first, but then he saw the bad condition those two were in. Their faces were red, eyes blown wide from stress and restlessness. Against his better judgement, he felt sorry for them. He gave a defeated sigh from his lips, that made the other two frowns confused.

"Sure. So take this thing out of my face.” He pointed at the crossbow and slowly got up. After dusting off his clothing he then looked up at the strangers again. The guy named Daryl really did put down his weapon, but still looked alert. The nameless one stared at Julian as if he didn't quite believe what he just heard from the person in front of him. Julian listened intently in the short silence that appeared and heard growling from the main street. He turned around again to help himself over the wall, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Ya won't get'way like that kid,” The bigger blond guy said threatening to Julian. He could only roll his eyes not to show the slight fear he started to feel. "I'm not running away old man. This is the only way to safely go to my hideout without encountering the Growlers. Now. Do you want something to eat? Then you have to let me go.” The blond guy's expression turned into anger, but before he could follow up on his feeling Daryl jumped over the wall.

"It's save Merle. Come over ya idiot.” After that being said Merle shoved Julian against the wall which he, in turn, took as a clue to climb over it, joining Daryl on the other side. Shortly after that Merle followed. Being quieter now Julian started walking toward the house and went inside. He went up the stairs, all the time being followed by two very paranoid southern men. That sounded strange, even in his own head. Getting through his makeshift barricade he fixed it after the other two where through. The both of them didn't give a sign that they wanted to help and Julian was OK with that. He would have gotten more frustrated if they messed with his stacking order. Going into the walk-in closet he heard a loud whistle from behind him, that made Julian roll his eyes. Can't that guy be silent for just a few seconds?

"I see ya made yourself a nice place in here. Ya wouldn't mind us takin' it, right'?" Merle said out loud with a noticeable laugh in his voice. Alarmed Julian wanted to turn around but got grappled by Merle that then held a knife to his throat. Leaning his head to his side, Julian wanted to get as much distance between himself and the knife.

"Merle. Let'm go. We're not 'ere to rob." Daryl looked unsure about what he wanted to do at this moment. His crossbow was up, but it wasn't clear if he wanted to go along with Merle or showed him that he was against it. In the staring contest between the two ragged looking men, Julian couldn't help but chime in himself.

"Listen to your friend there Merle. Your name is Merle, right? Anyway, you should take his advice and let me go. I can give you some food and water. Aaaaaand if you don't hurt me I can also give you some tips for places to scavenge and how best to fight the Growlers." Looking to the older blond he seemed to be thinking over Julian's words and eventually let him go. Julian took the opportunity to get some space between each other and stretched his neck, that had a very small wound from the knife. Feeling the bad air in this room has lessened, he took a seat in his clothe nest and took out his backpack from its little hiding place. Fishing around in it he found two mandarin cans, the same kind he ate yesterday, and put them on the ground in front of him so the other two could take them. Doing the same with two water bottles he then leant back to relax his shoulder a little, that had started to hurt more from Merle's grapple. The two instantly grabbed the food and water and started to dig in. Finding this to be the appropriated time to introduce himself correctly, Julian leaned forward again and gave a little cough to get their attention.

"So. My name is Julian. I did already catch your names, but I think it would be nice to hear them from you two." He then watched the other two expectantly. Daryl didn't seem like he wanted to answer so Merle spoke up.

"We're Daryl and Merle Dixon" and kept on eating hungrily. Julian nodded approvingly and smiled a little. "Nice to meet you too. Haven't seen anyone in the last three or so months that didn't want to bite my face off. Are you both called Dixon?" Daryl looked up and gave a short "Yea" Julian gave a nod and took a granola bar out of his backpack and started to eat it.

"Cool. Are you Siblings? You seem as if your age isn't far enough apart for father and son." At this question, Daryl seemed to close off and only gave a nod. Touchy subject, huh? Julian put that fact in the back of his mind -better avoid it. Merle had finished his meal and wiped his fingers off on his shirt.

"So rich kid. Ya wanted to give us some' tips with these things out there?" Julian had to blink, caught a little off guard, but then smiled. "Yes, I did. So how long have you had to actively deal with them till now?" "Around a couple o' weeks I say"Julian's eyes widened as he looked at the brothers and finally understood why they looked so stressed out about everything. "Wow. This shit started four or five months ago. You must have really been out of the loop." Both brothers only shrugged their shoulders, then Merle spoke.

"We've been camping in the woods. Then one of these shitheads stumbled into our camp. Took some attempts to make'em stay down.Didn't move anymore when their brains were gone." "Good job. You always have to aim for the head. That's the first lesson. Second, even people not bitten turn into them, so you have to destroy their brain, too."

"What?! Don't lie to us, you little piece of shit. That is absurd." Merle looked as if he wanted to punch Julian in the face, but seemed to hold himself back. Julian rolled his eyes and tried to look calm. "I'm not lying to you. I saw a girl had killed herself with pills come back up and attack a group of students. Then there was a man that stabbed himself. He was stumbling around as a Growler with a knife in his gut." The brothers were silent for a while, seemingly taking in the new information.

"So what about the army? They must have safe zones right? The radio said, there is one in Atlanta." Julian thought about it for a while. "Citys will be very dangerous because of the amount of infected there. But it could be possible that they have a safe camp outside the city. The army has a lot of fancy equipment that should keep them safe." Daryl looked up from cleaning his crossbow.

"It's a long way to the city. We'll never make it with the items we have."

"Then you're in luck that you came to this small town. I saw you two with a motorcycle before we met. A lot of places aren't looted and there are two car shops and three gas stations if you are in need of anything." Having finished his granola bar, Julian took a chocolate bar out of his backpack and started eating this one next. He stayed silent for the other two to ask him questions. Daryl looked expectantly at his brother and said: "When we can get a lot o' things in this place, we should get a car and fill it up with food n' water."

"Good thinkin' lil' brother. We should start with that right now." Merle got up and stretched."So Julian kid. Wanna help and ride along to the city? Better stick together,righ'?" Julian first couldn't really process what he just heard from the 'older' man.

"Sure, Merle. Sounds better than dying here alone. But, stop calling me kid I'm 28." On that Merle started to laugh out loud."Was just a joke. No reason to be pissed at ol' Merle." Julian looked into his backpack. "If you really want to follow that plan of yours, we should start gathering supplies. It will go faster when we slip up." Merle excitedly rubbed his hands together and exchanged glances with Daryl.

"I'm gonna look at the cars. You can help our new friend here. Don't get yourself killed Daryl!" With that said he went out of the room to go on with his plan. Daryl shrugged his shoulder and took an empty backpack from inside the walk-in closet and then saw to Julian. He slightly motioned to the door with his head: "Let's go" He waited for Julian to take the lead and then started to follow. Outside on the road, Julian switched into his alert mode and took out his machete, followed by Daryl that had his crossbow out.

Together they both went to the gas station Julian was already at, yesterday. The place where the group of Growlers was now held only an almost completely eaten dog of some kind. Julian had to hastily put a hand over his mouth, nose and then look away. Focusing on his destination he slowly got over that horrific sight. In front of the doors to the shop, Daryl taped Julian on the shoulder and looked at him questioningly.

"Ya alright?" Julian managed to nod and then focus his attention back on the shop. " Everything ok. I shouldn't be surprised by a sight like that." Dropping the subject they both went inside the shop. One of them was on watch and the other one filled their backpack. Then they switched jobs and cleared the first gas station.

Doing the same thing to the other two gas stations they had to pack backs that were already there to take everything with them that they wanted. Julian put a lot of sweets in his pockets when Daryl wasn't looking at him. He just had to have a lot of them for himself. Not that he really felt sorry. Daryl didn't look like that type of guy that liked eating sweets. At the last gas station, they heard Growlers stumbling into the shop. Daryl instinctively put up his crossbow and aimed at them, but Julian stopped him. Julian pulled out one of his daggers and handed it to Daryl. He took it nodding and slowly sneaked up on the Growler, while Julian did the same to the one left from it.

Giving a nod to Daryl as a signal they both stabbed their opponents at the same time. Ripping the dagger back out in a fluent motion, Julian wiped the dark Growler blood off on his trousers. Daryl watched him doing that. After he had finished, Daryl held up his dagger to give it back to him. Julian just gave an uncaring hand motion.

"Keep it. They are very good for melee and I have enough of them." Having finished what they wanted to do, they made their way back to Julian's hiding place. Arriving there they put all of their new supplies in a corner and started to sort through them. Cans and snacks in one, water and other drinks in another. They kept on doing that until they hear footsteps on the stairs. Julian and Daryl got up and froze on the spot. They both listened with drawn weapons for their possible threat. The sound got closer and closer until Merle rounded the corner. He laughed loudly when he saw the weapons focused on him.

"It's just me! Your old pal Merle!" Julian groaned frustrated. "You have to be more careful, Merle. We could have mistaken you for a Growler."

"Yea yea as if. I would beat you up badly before you could say 'Please Merle! I didn't know it was you!" Laughing loudly he went to the supplies Daryl and Julian gathered. Julian let his eyes follow Merle's every move. He truly wanted to punch this asshole's face, but he had to stay calm. Getting hurt would be really bad and sadly, Julian had to admit that he wouldn't stand a chance against Merle in a physical fight. Giving up, Julian sat down on his resting place.

The three of them talked about their plans the next day. What car they wanted to get. Where to put it, that it couldn't be seen or found that easily. What they really wanted to bring with them and what to leave behind. This took until the sun was going down. All of them agreed to continue working the next they. They decided their watches for the night and then got into a tense silence. At least Julian felt that way. Somehow he felt uneasy, Merle's words must have affected him more than he believed, hopefully, the next day would be better.


	3. Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like always. Julian just has the worst luck.

Waking up with a sleepy groan, Julian saw the Dixon brothers already getting ready for the new day. He stretched himself and slowly got up to let his bones pop. Testing his shoulder he happily discovered that the pain was almost completely gone. Only a slight stiffness remembered him about the injury he got, from climbing a tree incorrectly. Eating his breakfast that consisted of some crackers he again looked through all the clothes that hung in the closet. He felt the brothers eyes on him and then heard Merle again giving a laugh.

_"Ya really don't need to play dress up fag."_ Julian had to hold his breath for a second and then kept on going through the hoddies.

_"I'm not 'playing dress up'. It's important to protect your skin against the blood of the Growlers. You could have a small wound and some infected blood could get on it. That would be as lethal as a bite. Luckily these Bonzen...oh or bigwigs as you maybe call them, have clothing of very good quality."_ Fuck. He accidentally let his accent slip into that one word. Hopefully, these two overheard it. Looking up Julian saw that unsurprisingly luck wasn't on his side, like always. They regarded him sceptically for several seconds. Daryl seemingly decided not to ask anything, Merle on the other hand immediately went for it.

_"What was that, Julie? Can't even speak real English? I knew that I sometimes heard an accent from you."_ Julian again took a deep breath but watched that Merle didn't see his tenseness too clearly. _"I just stumbled over a word for a second. Nothing big. Now, we should start working on our plan again."_

_"Sure pal! Lead the way. We'll be right behind ya! Just don't say anythin' in another language. Ya don't want me ta' think that ya insulted me."_ Merle left the room in high spirits. Julian went after him, closely followed by Daryl. Julian slowly truly started regretting working with them and not running away. Well, he had to see this through. Maybe there isn't really anything to be worried about, but if times had taught him anything it was that every person can turn out to be a monster. Going to the hiding place where Merle put their new car and his motorcycle. They started putting all their gathered supplies in the back. They had to go back a couple of times to successfully put everything inside.

The whole time Julian nervously chewed his chewing gum and kept a look out on possible threats like Growlers or other people. On his last trip back to his hideout he once again looked through all the drawers and luckily for him, he found something good. In the nightstand next to the twin sized bed was a pistol with a full magazine and a couple of ammunition boxes. He silently put those inside his backpack and the gun in the inside pocket of his leather jacket then went out to the brothers that had already sorted everything in the car started to get ready to leave. Suddenly Julian heard Growlers a lot of their groans were coming from the east side of the main road the three of them currently were at. Julian looked in shock at the horde coming closer at them. He hurridly maid his way to the brothers away from the horde, but he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that Merle held a gun on him. Julian slowly rose his hands in surrender but kept silently glaring at the two traitors.

_"Don't look so angry Julie! Where really thankful for your help, but we're gonna go on without ya."_ He smiled lazily at Julian and inched his way closer to the driver seat, Daryl already sat in the car and didn't look at what was currently happening. Julian's glare intensified.

_"I swear to you, Merle. If you leave me here, I'll make you two regret that later."_ He angrily threatened and started to grab at his Daggerholster. Merle just kept on smiling.

_"Yea. That won't happen."_ and he pulled the trigger. After the shot, Julian just felt a numbness in his stomach and heard the muffled voice of Daryl scream Merle's name in horrified shock. Julian let his gaze drop to his stomach and put a hand on his wound. At the same time, he fell on his knees and saw the blood slowly flow out of his body. Somewhere in his numb brain, he hears a car drive away at great speed. He slowly felt the numbness change into pain and he gave a painful moan. Every small movement or breath made his nerves seize up in pain. Julian wanted to look up and scream after the brothers not to let him behind to face his death alone, but he couldn't get even the smallest voice out of his mouth.

Then he heard it behind him, the dragged steps and groans of the herd. He fought the pain and blackspots and tried to stand up to escape, but his legs just wouldn't move. A disgusting hand grabbed his shoulder painfully hard and he was pulled back. At the same time, he felt teeth biting in his other shoulder. Screaming in horror turned into panic shrieking for a couple of seconds when he felt more and more teeth biting and hands tearing at him. But his voice was soon silenced when blood bubbled in his through and he couldn't breathe anymore. Soon the blackspots grew bigger and bigger until there was nothing anymore.

 

Coming back with a giant gasp for breath Julian immediately sat up. Looking around himself he found the street empty of the hoard just a few stragglers in the distance. He saw that the sun was setting, so he must have been out at least for more than ten hours, a good statistic for his regeneration. When he died from a smaller wound it could take just a couple of hours up to hole weeks when his whole body was destroyed. Rubbing his forehead he slowly started to stand up. Surprisingly he discovered that his weapons were all still on him, just his backpack was nowhere to be found. His t-shirt and trouser were ripped to shreds,but his jacket was still in good condition and he still had some treads hid inside them. He slowly made his way back to the house where he fortified a hideout.

Going inside he crouched down when he heard steps. Listening closely he determined that it must be another survivor. Trusting his gut feeling he kept silent and wiped a bit left over blood from the corner of his mouth. He slowly started sneaking in the direction of the sounds of the footsteps. He reached the kitchen on the lower flour and peered inside. Julian saw a man going through the kitchen cabinet and he had Julian's backpack. He had to get that back. looking around and listening that the guy had no friends nearby he took out his pistol and slowly got up. Focusing the pistol on the stranger he took the safety off. The clip alerted the stranger that instantly went stiff and put his hands up. Julian gave him a short once over and then started talking with his rough and still somewhat hoarse voice from screaming.

_"Good. Don't do anything stupid. Just turn around and give me my backpack back."_ The man slowly turned around he must have been in his forties,greying hair and beard giving it away. _"Your backpack? I took it from a corpse."_ As soon as the man saw Julian his eyes widened from shock. _"No. No No No! You were lying dead on the street! I saw all your blood and guts!"_ In his shocked frenzy the man pulled out his own gun, but Julian was faster an shot him in the chest. The man went down with a scream and still tried to put his gun on Julian.

He on the other hand just walked up the man and said:" _Sorry. I need to keep this a secret."_ Without hesitation he put a bullet in the man's head, to end his suffering. Bowing down he took his backpack and the gun from the man. Checking the magazine it had three bullets left. Better than nothing he thought and put the new pistol in his other inner pocket. Searching through the many pockets he didn't find much, just some coins and a family picture. The family picture showed the man dead in front of him, a older but still beautiful woman and two children. A teenage daughter and a toddler. Julian knew that he should feel pity or be sad about the unfortunate fate this man and his family had, but he couldn't really bring himself to feel that. He only came to the thought that they at least didn't have to suffer anymore and he felt the flicker of envy in his chest and grasped it tight for a couple of seconds until he too couldn't hold that anymore and it went away.

Standing up with his belongings and setting it correctly on his back he heard footsteps when he turned around.

_"DAD?! I heard a gunshot. Are you-?"_ A girl that came down from the upstairs stood frozen in the doorway of the kitchen. Her stare switched from her dead father on the ground to Julian that stood over him, covered in blood. She screamed in fear and sadness, tears welled up in her eyes.

_"Why!? Why-!? You monster!"_ Julian didn't feel hurt by her words or felt a lot of guilt towards her situation, but he didn't want to shoot a teenage girl. He let the gun from her father fall on the ground, with the safety on of course and sprinted out of the door that led to the backyard of the house.

Climbing over the fence he ran along the backside of different residential houses and later jumped over the fence of another house. Making sure the shet was secure he went inside and locked himself in. He let himself fall on his butt and started to catch his breath. Well, now he fucked up big time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm really nervous about this chapter. Not really sure if I did a good job, but I still hope that you guys liked it. Please let me know if you have any big issues with anything.


End file.
